Pere
Pere is a male Peregrine FalconRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with a feathery chestRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter Five, Page 76 and dark-feathered wingsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter Twelve, Page 164. History Rise of Evil Pere is first mentioned by Conrad, who is reminding Tyton of all the things he's done. He mentions that Tyton once tried to kill Pere in order to become the second-in-command. Pere is later seen by Kai during the flock meeting where Conrad is telling the flock of the Razor Talons and their history. Pere looks very shocked when Conrad mentions Hunter. When the other birds begin to get worried because Conrad announces there could be another war, much like the War of Talons, Pere acts brave to comfort them. Tyton later suggests exiling Sapphire's family, which consists of Pere, Falco, and Cocoa, since she caused the exile of so many birds. Conrad refuses to do so. Kai later sees Pere and Conrad flying towards the healer's cave, helping an injured bird fly. Kai realises that the injured bird is Runo. Pere and Kai hear what Runo has to say, as he and his patrol was ambushed by Razor Talons. Once Runo finishes speaking, Pere asks Kai to get the Eurasian Hobby some food from the Prey Cave. Kai does as he is told. Once he returns, Conrad is back with Mayang, they listen to some more of what Runo has to say. Once Runo has finished speaking, Conrad tells Pere to go and get Galaxy as he needs to speak with them in his cave. Later on, Mallow hears Conrad and Pere speaking. Pere gets worried when Conrad says that they may never be able to find Falco, Kai, Claw, or Silver and storms off before flying away, off to find the four young birds by himself. Pere soon returns to Kestrel Island having failed to find the four birds. Mallow goes off by herself to find Pere's son and the others. When Kai returns to Kestrel Island, Pere spots him first. Pere flies down to him and warns him that most birds, including Conrad, think that he's a traitor. Screech spots Pere speaking to Kai and takes them to Conrad, along with Silver. Conrad orders Kai to go and sit next to Pere for the meeting. Conrad tries to exile Kai, but Pere stops him, standing between the two raptors. He says that birds Kai's age should never be exiled from the island. Conrad pushes Pere out of the way, nearly throwing him off the cliff. Conrad manages to chase Kai away. Once Kai is gone, Conrad pins Pere down and shouts at him before he decides Pere should no longer be the second-in-command. He replaces Pere with Falco. Outcast Pere does not formally appear in Outcast, but is listed in the Character List. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Family Son: FalcoRevealed in Rise of Evil - Living (As of Rise of Evil) Daughter: Cocoa - Living (As of Rise of Evil) Other Relatives: SapphireRevealed in Rise of Evil. It is unknown what relation Sapphire has to Pere as of now. - Status Unknown References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:The Kestrel Islanders Category:Second-in-commands Category:Fighters Category:Trainers Category:Falcons Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters